Maul
Okay, so this happened today. Well 2 hours ago at most! Anyways me and my friend were looking through games on Roblox. And then a little while later he messaged me on Discord that he got a friend request from weird person called "MenaceMaul" He sent me a image of it for proof. Later i got a friend request from the same guy, i freaked out and messaged him that i got the same friend request that he did. He did not believe me so i sent an image to him. And when i did he freaked out aswell. We were both very nervous to accept it. But then i said lets accept it at the same time. And so we did. When we did nothing happened. But then a few minutes passed and then he messaged me! He messaged me "Hi" Then i replied back saying "How did you find me and my friends user?" He did not reply until a few minutes and he said back "make u and ur friend join my game" He obviously did not Answer my question, but then i messaged my friend and told him to join his game. My friend listened. When we joined his place he wasnt' there. But me and my friend noticed that The place was a very old roblox style place. Me and my friend were nervous but we stayed in the place because we wanted to figure stuff out! We were still very confused because the old starter place was removed very long ago. But we still went along with it since we didnt want to cause any trouble. But then the game crashed. It gave me the chills for some odd reason but still. I thought it was a glitch. Then me and my friend Joined back. And when we did, he was there. Me and my friend questioned him asking him questions like "Why did you tell us to join?" And stuff like that. I wasnt asking him anything though because, yeah iIjust wanted to stay silent. Then he said "Come into the house with me :)" We did. Then he said "You are the ones i have been looking for" We were both freaked out and then he said "HAVE FUN :D" After he said that he immediately left the game. And then the old house set ablaze. After that. Me and my friends PC Crashed. And when i turned it back on. I went straight to roblox. My friend was already on aswell. And then MenaceMaul was offline. And that was it. Neither me or my friend has heard from him since. And we both hope that we do not. You can still join his game though. But me myself does not want to. Despite what just happened to me and my friend. https://web.roblox.com/games/3716918812/MenaceMauls-Place#!/about Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this. It has been a pleasure writing and creating this story. If you have any questions. Friend me on roblox! My IGN IS: TopDog38 And also let me know if you have seen this guy before or tell me if something similar like this happened to you on roblox! Anyways i hope to see some questions. And also DO NOT! EDIT THIS Category:Marked for Review Category:Games Category:Files Category:Entities Category:Users Category:Glitches/Exploits